Forever and Always
by abookwormofmanyfandoms
Summary: This is a one-shot of Percy and Annabeth falling into tartarus, and discovering that they belong together forever & always. Happy ending :)


**Hi! This is a one-shot of when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. Hope you like it! thoughts are in italics. Reviews? _**

He let go and they were falling…

falling…

falling…

through the air. All he could think of was Annabeth. _I have to save Annabeth._ He positioned himself so that she would fall on top of him, hoping he would cushion her fall. They were falling, and falling for a long, long time. Annabeth's screams had ended long ago, Percy thought she had passed out. As for Percy, he was too exhausted to scream. So he just fell through the air, very still. Letting Annabeth fall into Tartarus by herself would probably have driven Percy mad with guilt. As it was, he was guilty enough. _If only he had been able to hold on….if only he had been able to pull Annabeth up...if only he had gone with her. F*** saving the world, Annabeth was more important. _And he was still falling...falling...falling…

***Page break***

Unbeknownst to Percy, Annabeth was in fact awake, and even more exhausted than him. The agony in her broken ankle had turned into a dull throb. _What did I do to deserve Percy? He gave up immortality for me, and now he fell into Tartarus for me. And now I'm going to fall on him. This is my fault. If only I had paid more attention, we wouldn't be falling into hell. _Then, being the daughter of Athena, her thoughts took the logical direction. _Falling from this high would kill us both. It would be a miracle if we survived, and we're sure to break some bones. _Annabeth let these thoughts sink in. _I'm going to die, and my Seaweedbrain is going to die, and it will be all my fault, my own grievous fault. _A sob escaped her lips, and she started crying. _What should my last words be?_ Annabeth whispered, "I will always love you, Percy. Always," and with her final words, closed her eyes and waited for death. She thought she heard something in return.

"_Not even death will part us, Annabeth."_

***Page Break***

Percy was still falling…

and falling…

and falling…

He heard a sob, and a droplet of water fell on his cheek. _Annabeth is crying_. "It'll be okay Annabeth," he lied. _I hope it will be okay, but I doubt it. I don't think she heard me. _He heard a whisper.

"I will always love you Percy. Always."

_So, she thinks we're gonna die. Annabeth is always right. And she choses those to be her final words…_

"I love you, Annabeth. I didn't let Tartarus part us. And not even death will part us, Annabeth. I love you."

And with that, Percy pulled Annabeth closer, into a hug.

Both Annabeth and Percy had the same thought at that moment. _If I'm going to die now, I wouldn't have it any other way._

_**THE END**_

**Actually, not the end :) **

**I wouldn't want to be a trolliordan.**

***Page Break***

All of a sudden the falling sensation was gone. Percy opened his eyes, to see Thalia's tree. _Thalia's Tree?! _He rubbed his eyes. It was still there.

"Hey, Annabeth." He shook her gently. It was no use. She had passed out. He suddenly realized where he was. _I'm so stupid! We're at camp. _He gently picked her up and stumbled to the Apollo cabin.

"Percy?" A camper said. Percy wasn't even registering who this one was. "PERCY'S HERE! AND ANNABETH NEEDS HELP!" the camper yelled.

The rest was a blur. Annabeth was treated, and the Apollo campers magically made him sleep.

***Page Break***

Percy sat on the bed, head in hands, staring at the floor. "How?" he wondered out loud. _Why am I here instead of my broken body at the bottom of Tartarus? _

"Finally. I was waiting for you to ask."

Percy jumped. He hadn't been expecting that. He looked up, and before him was a beautiful godess in a flowing gossamer dress that shimmered with her every move. Her golden hair was down and flowing down her back. Her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. "Aphrodite? Why are you here?"

"To answer your question of course."

"What do you have to do with my location?"

"Everything," she chuckled. "now, let me explain. While you were falling, you simultaneously thought 'If I'm going to die now, I wouldn't have it any other way.' That gave me some control over your fate. So, you are going to die like that, falling, in eachother's arms. But, not quite yet. Under different circumstances, I would have let you die, it would have been a wonderful romantic tragedy. Unfortunately, though Zeus fails to recognize this, we need the Seven."

"Oh," Percy said. He was at a loss for words. "Well, um, thanks then."

"Well, I'd better get going then," Aphrodite said.

Percy turned towards the door, planning to go tell Annabeth what he had just heard.

"Oh yeah, and Percy," said Aphrodite, "You may not realize it yet, but you would do anything for Annabeth, and she would do anything for you. Since you two are just so cute together, I'll try to get Athena and Poseidon to see sense. And once this whole thing is over, I'm expecting a proposal, you got it?"

"Oh-um okay then," Percy said. Aphrodite had been awfully straight-forward.

"You and Annabeth belong together, forever and always_," _she said.

"_Forever and Always…" _Percy whispered.


End file.
